Historia lubi się powtarzać
by Marvaid
Summary: Głównym wątkiem jest Severitus. W późniejszych rozdziałach pojawi się Harmione. Gdy Harry opuścił jego gabinet, Albus westchnął. Jego uwagę zwrócił krótki, przepełniający smutkiem trel Fawkesa. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego i z czułością pogłaskał swego towarzysza. - Tak, mój drogi. Niestety, historia ma to do siebie, że lubi się powtarzać...
1. Rozdział 1

\- Wstawaj, Potter!

Tych słów Harry miał już szczerze dość. Słyszał je praktycznie codziennie od miesiąca. Wypowiadane przez Vernona lub Petunię były gorsze od najgłośniejszego budzika.

Westchnął wstając z łóżka. W ten oto sposób zaczynał się kolejny nie różniący się niczym od poprzednich dzień, wypełniony pieleniem ogródka, sprzątaniem i gotowaniem. _Wakacje marzeń_ , pomyślał z przekąsem. Z nieznacznym ociąganiem założył zbyt duże ubrania po Dudleyu.

\- Pośpiesz się, Potter! - dobiegł go zniecierpliwiony głos ciotki.

\- Już idę! - odkrzyknął

Od chwili gdy wstał, Harry miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. Okropnie go to denerwowało. Miał przeczucie, że powinien o czymś pamiętać. Po chwili potrząsnął głową stwierdzając, że później o tym pomyśli.

Właśnie miał zejść na dół, gdy coś uderzyło w szybę. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę i zauważył sowę. Jej pióra lśniły w blasku promieni słonecznych, dzięki czemu wyglądały jakby były wielokolorowe. Z zaciekawieniem podszedł do okna i je otworzył. Zmarszczył w skupieniu brwi. Skądś ją kojarzył. _Zaraz, czy to przypadkiem nie..._

Myśl przerwał Harry'emu rzeczony ptak, wpychający mu do rąk paczkę i list. Wzrok chłopaka powędrował na nadawcę.

\- Nowa sowa Syriusza - dokończył z uśmiechem na twarzy. Chwilę później walnął się w czoło. Jak mógł zapomnieć? Już wiedział, o czym powinien pamiętać.

\- POTTER! - rozległ się donośny krzyk wuja, tym razem wyraźnie wściekły.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry - mruknął do siebie, po czym szybko zbiegł po schodach na parter.

Z niepewnością wszedł do salonu. Zastał tam okropnie wściekłego wuja. To nie wróżyło dobrze.

\- No, nareszcie jesteś. Ostatnio masz chyba za mało zajęć i w głowie ci się od tego przewraca!

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał bez przekonania nie patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy.

\- Masz dziś szczęście, chłopcze. Wyjeżdżamy w odwiedziny do Marge. Wrócimy dopiero w sobotę. Zostawiam ci listę obowiązków. Jak wrócimy, dom ma błyszczeć. Rozumiemy się?

\- Tak, wuju - odpowiedział Harry. Musiał nieźle się wysilić, aby ukryć podekscytowanie wkradające się do jego głosu. Była środa, więc miał aż cztery dni wolności! _Może te urodziny jednak nie będą aż takie złe..._

\- Na co czekasz? Rób nam śniadanie!

Harry z westchnieniem opadł na kanapę w salonie. Dursleyowie wyjechali kilka godzin temu, ale on wolał napierw posprzątać dom, żeby mieć już spokój.

W międzyczasie przyleciały kolejne sowy z prezentami. Chłopak jeszcze ich nie rozpakował. Popatrzył na nie z namysłem. Stwierdził, że najpierw coś zje, bo sprzątanie go zmęczyło. Podszedł do kuchni i otworzył drzwi od lodówki, lecz spotkało go niemiłe zaskoczenie. Jej wnętrze było prawie puste, jeśli nie liczyć reszty pieczonego kurczaka sprzedaż dwóch dni, kilku plastrów sera i wędliny. _No tak_ , pomyślał, nie mogli mi nic zostawić. _Przecież wtedy bym się najadł, a to niedopuszczalne!_

Ze zrezygnowaniem wyjął chleb i zrobił sobie kilka kanapek. Jutro będzie musiał iść do sklepu, chyba zostały mu jeszcze jakieś pieniądze. Wziął talerz i wrócił do jadalni. Aby nie jeść w ciszy, włączył radio.

\- _Witamy w programie_ Minęła siedemnasta _. Dziś najświeższe informacje z całego kraju zaprezentuje państwu..._

\- Już siedemnasta? - zdziwił się. Strasznie szybko zleciał mu ten dzień.

Gdy już się najadł, postanowił rozpakować prezenty. Najpierw wziął się za podarunek od Syriusza. Otworzył kopertę z listem i zaczął czytać.

 _Harry!_

 _Wszystkiego najlepszego, Szczeniaku! Zobacz, jak ten czas szybko leci. Pamiętam imprezę urodzinową na szesnastkę James'a... Dostał od anonimowego wielbiciela bombonierkę. Oczywiście wszyscy ją zjedliśmy, a potem przez tydzień chodziliśmy z zielono -srebrnymi włosami. Nigdy nie dowiedzieliśmy się, czyja to sprawka, pozostają tylko domysły. Koniecznie będę musiał Ci to kiedyś opowiedzieć._

 _Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Skonsultowałem się z Remusem i razem stwierdziliśmy, że to jest odpowiedni moment na wręczenie ci tej właśnie księgi. Pamiętaj, jest ona dla nas ogromnym skarbem. Strzeż jej jak oka w głowie. Jeśli trochę pogłówkujesz, powinieneś wymyślić jak ja otworzyć. Pewnie już nie możesz się doczekać, aby ją rozpakować, więc nie będę przedłużał. Twój najlepszy ojciec chrzestny,_

 _Syriusz_

 _P.S.: Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Wiem kto będzie w tym roku nauczycielem Obrony. Powiem ci o tym osobiście, chcę zobaczyć twoją minę._

Kim mógł być ten nauczyciel? I czemu Syriusz mu o tym napisał? Chyba Black go znał. No cóż, tak czy siak Harry musiał poczekać aż się zobaczą. Nie wiedział, którego dnia wezmą go od Dursley'ów na Grimmauld Place. Przed wakacjami Dumbledore uprzedził go, że nikt nie będzie poinformowany o dacie aż do ostatniej chwili, nawet Potter. Nie mogą ryzykować po tym, jak Voldemort opętał go w ministerstwie.

Odkładając ponure rozmyślania na bok, chłopak postanowił wrócić do prezentów. Zaintrygowany sięgnął po paczkę i zaczął zdejmować papier. Po chwili jego oczom ukazała się okazała księga w czerwonym kolorze pokryta kremowymi liniami, które układały się we wzór zamku. Skądś go znał...

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego - powiedział z uśmiechem.

Na okładkę powoli, jakby leniwie spływały złote litery, które utworzyły wyrazy.

 _Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz mają zaszczyt przedstawić_

 ** _KRONIKĘ HUNCWOTÓW_**

 _czyli_

 _tajniki najlepszych hogwardzkich psotników_

Gdy napis się pojawił, Harry z wrażenia otworzył usta. Przez chwilę patrzył się jeszcze osłupiały. Powoli, jakby z namaszczeniem otworzył książkę na losowo wybranej stronie.

 ** _Operacja Remont_**

 _czyli instrukcja zmiany wystroju pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów na czerwono - złoty_

Harry się uśmiechnął. Ta księga jest bezcenna! Później dokładniej ją przejrzy. _Zapowiada się ciekawy rok szkolny..._

Wrócił do oglądania prezentów. Ron wysłał mu najnowszą książkę o Quidditchu i zestaw do konserwacji miotły. W paczce od bliźniaków chłopak znalazł kilka ich wynalazków, których jeszcze nie można było znaleźć na sklepowych półkach. Dwie zupełnie inne skarpetki w oryginalnym opakowaniu dostał od Zgredka. Wśród wielu innych prezentów znalazły się takie rzeczy jak różnego rodzaju książki, słodyczezy i inne magiczne gadżety.

Jako ostatnie otworzył niewielkie pudełko. Zdziwił się, bo w środku odkrył niewielką buteleczkę z ciemnym, granatowym i mieniącym się płynem, przywodzącym na myśl rozgwieżdżone niebo. Harry ostrożnie wyjął je z pudełka, na którego dnie zobaczył kartkę.

 _Harry!_

 _W tym roku chciałam dać Ci coś wyjątkowego. Wiem, że zazwyczaj dostawałeś ode mnie książki. Nadal uważam, że były dobrymi prezentami, ale to powinno bardziej przypaść Ci do gustu._ _Przepis na ten eliksir znalazłam przypadkiem w jednej z książek i postanowiłam go uważyć. Jego działanie jest następujące - musisz wypić go przed snem, a przyśni Ci się pewne wydarzenie z Twojego dzieciństwa. Pomyślałam, że mógłbyś dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoich rodzicach, zobaczyć ich. Nie martw się, eliksir nie przywoła TEGO wspomnienia. Działa w taki sposób, że pokazuje jakieś wydarzenie, o którym nie wiesz. Jakiś nieznaczący moment z przeszłości._ _Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba._

 _Twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka,_

 _Hermiona_

Przez chwilę Harry po prostu siedział i patrzył się na kawałek pergaminu, jakby nie do końca dotarła do niego treść. Ten eliksir...

 _Hermiona to bezcenna przyjaciółka_ , pomyślał. Koniecznie będzie musiał dać jej na urodziny coś wyjątkowego.

Przez kilka minut przeglądał jeszcze swoje prezenty. Stwierdził, że na razie spakuje je do kufra. Z tą myślą ruszył odłożyć podarki. Zostawił na wierzchu jedynie trochę słodyczy.

Gdy wrócił, spojrzał na zegarek. _Osiemnasta trzydzieści!? W życiu bym nie powiedział, że minęło już półtorej godziny!_

Z zamyśleniem podrapał się po głowie. Co może robić do wieczora? Harry rzadko kiedy miał wolny czas, bo Dursley'owie zazwyczaj sukcesywnie mu go gospodarowali - a to pielił grządki z kwiatami (o ironio - petuniami), a to mył samochód. Teraz jednak nie zamierzał tego robić, o nie.

Jego wzrok padł na telewizor. _Czemu nie?_ Chwycił pudełko z czekoladkami i usiadł wygodnie na kanapie.

Po jakiejś godzinie, Harry poczuł nieznaczne pieczenie blizny. Zignorował je, jednak chwilę później ból wrócił ze zwielokrotnioną siłą.

\- Co jest!? - mruknął chłopak z rozdrażnieniem, masując znamię środkowym i wskazującym palcem.

Nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zdezorientowany opadł na kanapę. Pieczenie coraz bardziej wzrastało, aż ból osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny, a Harry zemdlał.

 _Pamiętajcie - komentarze karmią weną!_


	2. Rozdział 2

Harry od razu rozpoznał to uczucie. Wizja. Tak dawno ich nie miał... W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca może ze trzy razy, ale nie dowiedział się nic pożytecznego. Od kiedy Voldemort dowiedział się, że Harry czasami widzi jego oczami, zaczął o wiele bardziej się kontrolować. Chłopak miał wizje tylko wtedy, kiedy Czarny Pan ulegał o wiele silniejszym niż zwykle emocjom.

Zaraz... Coś tu się nie zgadza. _Przecież to zawsze działo się kiedy spałem_ \- pomyślał.

Jeszcze nigdy nie zemdlał. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Voldemort musiał być wściekły. Albo strasznie szczęśliwy...

Harry nie wiedział co mogło być gorsze. Jednak zaraz miał się tego dowiedzieć.

 _\- Jak to DZIŚ!? - w głosie Lorda słychać było złość tak ogromną, że nawet najtwardszy drgnąby na jego dźwięk - Crucio!_

 _Osoba - Harry nie wiedział, czy była kobietą czy mężczyzną - stojąca przed swym władcą padła na ziemię i zwinęła się w konwulsjach. Człowiek ubrany był w czarną szatę, a twarz osłoniętą miał maską Śmierciożercy. Mimo tego, że ubranie osłaniało jego średniej wysokości i szerokości ciało, bardzo wyraźnie było widać, że cierpi._

 _Voldemort przez jakiś czas napawał się tym widokiem. Po chwili jednak, jakby z niechęcią przerwał torturę._

 _\- Masz szczęście, że to nie twoja wina - powiedział ostro - Czyli moje podejrzenia się potwierdziły... - dodał ciszej, jakby do siebie._

 _\- Na razie możesz się deportować. Za niedługo was wezwę i rozpoczniemy atak na Privet Drive. A Severus otrzyma niezmiernie ciekawą niespodziankę..._

Wizja się skończyła.

Harry błyskawicznie podniósł się, przez co zakręciło mu się w głowie. Aby uniknąć upadku, złapał za najbliższy mebel i dotknął ręką czoła. Blizna nadal go piekła, a kiedy dotknął jej ręką syknął z bólu.

Nagła fala pieczenia zadziałała na niego niczym kubeł z zimną wodą. W jednej chwili do chłopaka dotarło czego był świadkiem. Postarał się uspokoić i przeanalizować sytuację. Panika nic nie da.

W Zakonie Feniksa musiał być szpieg. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie, jakie przychodziło Harry'emu do głowy. Kim innym mogłaby być ta osoba, którą widział w wizji? Zapewne wcześniej Dumbledore kazał Snape'owi podać Czarnemu Panu fałszywą datę zabrania Pottera z Surrey. Na dzisiejszym zebraniu musiało jednak być mówione, że odbędzie się to właśnie dziś. Szpieg doniósł o tym Voldemortowi i zdemaskował Mistrza Eliksirów. Ale... _Nie, to wszystko się nie trzyma kupy_ , pomyślał. Jeśli w Zakonie był sługa Czarnego Pana, czemu nie powiedział o jego zdradzie wcześniej?

Blizna po raz kolejny zapiekła jakby o sobie przypominając. Nadal trzymając rękę na czole, Harry stwierdził, że zostawi te rozważania na później. Jednego był pewien - miał mało czasu. Nie warto więc było marnować go na myślenie o skuteczności szpiegów Czarnego Pana.

 _Co robić, co robić!?_ Harry czuł się bezradny. Jak miał kogoś powiadomić o niebezpieczeństwie? Ktoś z Zakonu zapewne niedługo tu przybędzie, jednak czy nie będzie już za późno? Hedwiga nie doleci w tak krótkim czasie...

Po kolei eliminował najróżniejsze pomysły, jednak każdy kolejny wydawał mu się coraz bardziej bezsensowny. W końcu postanowił, że po prostu zaczeka na kogoś z Zakonu i będzie się martwić dopiero kiedy przyjdzie na to pora. Aby nie czuć się tak bezradnym, pobiegł po swoje rzeczy aby włożyć je do kufra. Po chwili namysłu zostawił na wierzchu pelerynę niewidkę. Gdy już to zrobił, wziął do ręki różdżkę. Przez moment się wahał, jednak stwierdził, że i tak później jej użyje, więc równie dobrze może zacząć już teraz.

\- _Reducio!_ \- wiązka fioletowego światła pomknęła w stronę kufra. Gdy czar zadziałał, Harry poczuł miły dreszcz przechodzący przez jego ciało - w końcu nie używał magii od jakiegoś miesiąca. Szybko podniósł zmniejszoną skrzynię z podłogi i wrzucił ją do kieszeni. Wiedząc, że w jego sytuacji czas był na wagę złota, wypuścił Hedwigę za okno i pospiesznie zbiegł z powrotem na dół.

Z wiszącego na ścianie zegara wydobywał się dźwięk sekundowej wskazówki. Chociaż na co dzień nie zwraca się na niego uwagi, wtedy brzmiał na o wiele głośniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. Regularne _tik, tak_ zdawało się odmierzać czas do nieuchronnie zbliżającego się nieszczęścia. Nie mając pomysłu na nic innego, Harry założył pelerynę niewidkę i chwytając różdżkę podszedł do okna. Mimo tego, że usilnie starał się wymyślić jak zawołać pomoc, miał dziwne wrażenie, że coś mu umyka.

Jego wzrok powędrował na przebiegającego przez ulicę białego kota. _Zwierzę_... Nie, przecież to już przerabiał. Hedwiga nie ma szans, a poza tym już ją wypuścił. Ale...

No tak! Jak mógł nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej!? Patronus! Jeśli się nie mylił, można wyczarować takiego, który zaniesie wiadomość. Co prawda jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił, ale znał teorię.

\- _Expecto Patronum Nuntius!_ * - wypowiedział zaklęcie, po czym z różdżki wyskoczył biało-niebieski jeleń, który skierował swoje spojrzenie na chłopaka - Jak najszybciej biegnij do Albusa Dumbledore'a. Powiedz, że Śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się, że Severus Snape jest szpiegiem i Voldemort zaraz zaatakuje Privet Drive.

Gdy Harry skończył mówić, zwierzę kiwnęło głową i zmieniając się w mgłę z zawrotną prędkością ruszyło zostawiając za sobą świetliste smugi, które zaraz się rozpłynęły. Gdy ostatnia wiązka światła zniknęła, chłopak z powrotem przeniósł swój wzrok na okno. Przez moment rozważał ucieczkę, jednak stwierdził, że bez niczyjej pomocy nie ma żadnych szans. Nie potrafił się teleportować, nie miał świstoklika, kominek nie był podłączony do sieci Fiuu. A gdyby spróbował odlecieć na miotle, Voldemort i tak by go wyczuł. Przez ich połączenie wiedziałby, że Harry gdzieś tu jest i zapewne jakoś zapobiegłby jego ucieczce.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu krótki dźwięk, jaki towarzyszy aportacji. Harry mocniej opatulił się peleryną i podszedł do drzwi. Rozległo się pukanie. Chłopak chciał otworzyć, jednak gość zrobił to pierwszy. Do środka wszedł nikt inny jak Severus Snape. Potter właśnie podnosił ręce żeby zdjąć kaptur i ostrzec mistrza eliksirów, kiedy na zewnątrz zabrzmiały dźwięki kolejnych aportacji.

 _Już za późno!_ \- pomyślał. Stojący w wejściu mężczyzna błyskawicznie obrócił się w stronę podwórza. Harry wyraźnie widział moment, w którym Snape zdał sobie sprawę z tego co widzi. Najpierw zastygł w bezruchu, a potem rozluźnił palce, które zaciskał na klamce i powoli opuścił rękę. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę i od tego momentu wszystko zaczęło dziać się błyskawicznie. Potter nie wiedział kto - profesor czy śmierciożercy - jako pierwszy wystrzelił zaklęcie. Wiedział tylko, że Snape nie ma najmniejszych szans przeciwko kilkunastu przeciwnikom. Korzystając z tego, że walka wre wymknął się z domu kurczowo trzymając różdżkę.

Właśnie otwierał usta by wypowiedzieć zaklęcie ogłuszające, które posłałby w stronę jednego z nieświadomych jego obecności napastników, gdy rozległ się ogłuszający huk. W jednym momencie stało się kilka rzeczy. Kilku śmierciożerców naraz przeklęło mistrza eliksirów, w wyniku czego ciało mężczyzny oplotły liny, a on sam nieprzytomny upadł na ziemię. Jednak nie to było najgorsze.

\- No proszę, kogóż my tu mamy... _Ennervate!_ Mój wierny szpieg we własnej osobie - po tych słowach z ust Czarnego Pana wydobył się mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech - Witaj, mój drogi Severusie. Pobawimy się, co ty na to?

 _*Nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć informacji o tym, w jaki sposób wyczarować mówiącego patronusa. Wymyśliłam więc własny - nuntius po łacinie oznacza posłaniec. Całość zaklęcia oznacza zatem mniej więcej Oczekuję obrońcy i posłańca._


	3. Rozdział 3

\- Witaj, mój drogi Severusie. Pobawimy się, co ty na to? - mówiąc to Czarny Pan powoli podszedł do wciąż leżącego na ziemi i związanego mężczyzny - Och, aż tak się zmęczyłeś, że musisz leżeć? No, no, nieładnie... - Po tych słowach się zaśmiał, a stojący wokół Śmierciożercy także zaczęli rechotać.

\- Nie, na _odpoczynek_ później przyjdzie czas. - w oczach Voldemorta pojawił się upiorny błysk. Podniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją w Snape'a. Wyszeptał zaklęcie, przez które mężczyzna wstał. Kolejnym zaklęciem przeciął liny wiążące jego ciało zostawiając jedynie te na nadgarstkach.

Ciągle mając na ustach przerażający uśmiech powoli obszedł dookoła swego byłego sługę. Gdy ponownie stanął naprzeciw niego, przywołał leżącą w pobliżu różdżkę Snape'a. Nieśpiesznie podniósł ją na wysokość twarzy Severusa i przejechał nią po jego kości policzkowej.

\- Pożegnaj się z nią, _mój wierny sługo_ \- wyszeptał, po czym gwałtownie przełamał różdżkę na pół. Kiedy to się stało, na twarzy jej właściciela zobaczyć można było grymas bólu. Ewidentnie oczuł stratę.

\- Severusie, jak wytłumaczysz mi zaistniałą sytuację? Czemu jesteś tu dzisiaj, mimo że chłopak miał być stąd zabrany później?

Na pierwszy rzut oka mężczyzna wyglądał jakby normalnie stał, jednak uważny obserwator wychwyciłby wahanie w jego oczach. Po chwili jednak hardo podniósł głowę i wyzywająco spojrzał w szkarłatne oczy. Nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że był na przegranej pozycji. Wcześniej może mógłby jeszcze się jakoś wybronić, jednak kiedy Czarny Pan złamał jego różdżkę, wszystko było stracone. Zostało mu tylko zachować własną dumę i przyjąć swój los z podniesioną głową.

\- Och, czyżby ktoś tu zgrywał bohatera? Obiecuję ci, zdrajco, jeszcze padniesz przede mną na kolana i będziesz _błagał_ abym cię zabił. - ostatnie słowa zostały cicho wysyczane do jego ucha.  
- _Crucio!_ \- z różdżki czarnoksiężnika wystrzeliło niewybaczalne zaklęcie, a stojący dumnie czarodziej z wysiłkiem opadł na trawę.

Mimo niewyobrażalnego bólu udało mu się utrzymać i nie upaść bezwładnie na ziemię. Z całej siły zacisnął pięści na źdźbłach trawy wyrywając większą ich część. Cierpienie pochłaniało go tak bardzo, że nawet nie zarejestrował faktu, że zamknął powieki.

Gdy ból osiągnął apogeum miał wrażenie, że zaraz zginie. Jednak zbyt dobrze znał swego oprawcę, aby się na to nabrać. To był ulubiony sposób tortur Riddle'a - przeciągać zaklęcie do ostatniego momentu, dając ofierze fałszywe uczucie ulgi, by po chwili znów zatonęła w odmętach _Cruciatusa._

Wreszcie zaklęcie się skończyło. Mimo że Snape'owi wydawało się, jakby trwało długie godziny, miał świadomość, że w rzeczywistości to było tylko kilka sekund. Wiele razy był świadkiem tego rodzaju tortur. Powoli, jakby z ociąganiem, otworzył oczy i podniósł wzrok. Nawet nie próbował stanąć, wiedział, że aktualnie nie ma na to wystarczającej siły.

\- Już zmęczony? To przecież dopiero początek, _rozgrzewka._ \- w gadzich oczach ponownie pojawił się upiorny błysk.

Czarny Pan chwilowo odsunął się od swojej ofiary. Powoli stawiał kroki dookoła Snape'a nie zwracając jednak na niego uwagi. Jego wzrok wędrował po terenie dookoła. Przerażające ogniki ani na moment nie opuszczały jego oczu nadając twarzy złowrogi wyraz, jednak było w tym coś groteskowo przyciągającego.

Wreszcie przystanął w miejscu. Prawy kącik jego ust delikatnie powędrował do góry wykrzywiając je w drwiący uśmiech.

\- Zobacz, Harry. To wszystko przez ciebie. Gdyby nie ty, tak wiele osób nadal by żyło. Najpierw twoja matka i ojciec. Chcieli cię ochronić, to zrozumiałe. Jednak ty ich zawiodłeś. Potem ten chłopak, Diggory. Aż wreszcie Black, twój ukochany ojciec chrzestny. Cztery osoby. Nie sądzisz, że to zbyt dużo? - po tych słowach zrobił krótką przerwę.

\- Za chwilę - podjął - ta liczba się zwiększy. Pięć osób. Chcesz dźwigać na swoich barkach odpowiedzialność za _tak wiele_ śmierci? Jednak - tu znowu przerwał - Masz jeszcze szansę, aby to zmienić. Przyjdź do mnie, a twój profesor uniknie śmierci.

Po jego słowach nastąpiła przeszywająca cisza. Nikt nie odważył się wydać jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Minęła pełna napięcia chwila. Gdy jednak nic się nie stało, Voldemort odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a.

\- Napewno nie chcesz go uratować, _Haaarry_? - ostatnie słowo przerodziło się w podobny do węża syk - Zastanów się, mamy czas.

Czubek różdżki ponownie skierowany został w stronę mistrza eliksirów. Severus jednak się tego nie przestraszył. Pogodził się już ze swoim położeniem i wiedział, że nic nie może zrobić. W duchu modlił się, aby Potter nie nabrał się na słowa Czarnego Pana. Gdyby chłopak wyszedł, wszystko tylko by się pogorszyło. Voldemort nie zna miłosierdzia. _Jednak... Potter jest Gryfonem. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby jak zwykle zechciał zgrywać bohatera -_ pomyślał mężczyzna. Chwilę później poczuł falę nieziemskiego bólu przepływającą przez jego ciało i ponownie zatonął w odmętach cierpienia.

Harry był rozdarty. Zza rosnących nieopodal krzaków oglądał rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę i targały nim sprzeczne emocje. Nie wiedział co myśleć po słowach Riddle'a. Jego racjonalna strona uważała je za absolutne kłamstwo. Jednak ta druga, gryfońska część kazała mu wyjść i spróbować uratować profesora. _Nie_ \- powiedział sobie twardo - _muszę po prostu zaczekać aż zjawi się tu Zakon._

Jednak patrzenie na cierpienie drugiego człowieka nie jest łatwe, a w szczególności dla Gryfona. Harry patrzył na zwijającego się z bólu mężczyznę i momentami odwracał wzrok, przytłaczała go ta sytuacja. Chłopak zaczął naprawdę podziwiać swojego nauczyciela. Mimo przeżywania tak ogromnego bólu, ani razu nie wydał z siebie krzyku czy jęku, nie zaczął błagać. Z dumą zaakceptował swój los.

Z biegiem czasu Potter miał coraz więcej wątpliwości co do słuszności swojej decyzji. Snape wydawał się coraz słabszy i znacznie bardziej zmęczony. Voldemort co chwila rzucał na niego torturujące zaklęcia, jednak kończył w ostatnim momencie, by mężczyzna nie oszalał. Z potworną finezją balansował na granicy bezpieczeństwa.

Harry zaczynał się mocno niecierpliwić. Gdzie jest Zakon? Czemu ich jeszcze tu nie... _Zaraz! Ale... Co jeśli Patronus nie dotarł do Dumbledore'a?_ W chłopaku zaczęła narastać panika. Niczym śmiercionośny jad rozprzestrzeniała się po jego organizmie powoli zacierając zdolność racjonalnego myślenia.

Nagle jego uwagę ponownie przykuł głos Czarnego Pana.

\- Dalej, chłopcze! Namyśliłeś się? Zobacz, jak przez ciebie cierpiał - powiedział Riddle wskazując różdżką na swego byłego sługę - Ostatnia szansa. On może przeżyć.

W tym momencie Potter czuł największe jak dotąd wątpliwości. Jednak siłą zmusił się do pozostania na miejscu, walcząc z chęcią wyjścia z ukrycia. Voldemort czekał długą chwilę i wyraźnie można było zauważyć wściekłość w jego spojrzeniu.

\- I tak mi nie uciekniesz, Potter - wysyczał ze złością, po czym gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę Severusa - Tak właśnie kończą zdrajcy - te słowa skierował do stojących dookoła Śmierciożerców. - Gotowy na śmierć, Ssseverusie? _Avada..._

\- Nie! - rozległ się rozpaczliwy, ale też zdeterminowany krzyk.

Chwilę później Czarny Pan się zaśmiał. A był to śmiech, który wywoływał drżenie nawet u najtwardszych Śmierciożerców.


	4. Rozdział 4

Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Mroczne chmury powolnie sunęły po niebie, z każdą chwilą zasłaniając jego kolejne części. Złoty kolor słońca zbliżającego się już do horyzontu silnie kontrastował z najróżniejszymi odcieniami granatu i szarości. Zapewne gdyby trwał normalny wieczór, Harry w zamyśleniu spojrzałby przez okno swojego małego pokoju i zapatrzył się na ten zapierający dech w piersiach widok.

Niestety, to nie był normalny wieczór. Piękno zachodu słońca nie zostało przez nikogo dostrzeżone. Na ulicy Privet Drive pod numerem cztery rozgrywały się o wiele bardziej zajmujące wydarzenia i to one pochłaniały uwagę. Jedynie nieświadomi mugole mogli podziwiać uroki matki natury. Nie dostrzegali oni ledwo widocznej półkuli otaczającej dom państwa Dursleyów. Z resztą, nawet gdyby ktoś zauważył to niecodzienne widowisko, zrzuciłby to na karb letnich upałów i przemęczenia.

Mugole nie słyszeli również mrocznego, nienaturalnego śmiechu, zagłuszającego codzienne odgłosy miasteczka. Jednak pewne dwie osoby znajdujące się we wnętrzu owej półkuli słyszeli go aż nazbyt realnie. Tymi osobami był Harry Potter i Severus Snape. Ich serca biły o wiele szybciej niż zgromadzonych wokół nich Śmierciożerców.

Wreszcie okropny dźwięk się skończył. Wzrok Czarnego Pana zwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, nadal lekko zziajanego przez wybiegnięcie z ukrycia. Mimo niepewnego położenia, chłopak stał prosto i nie lękał się patrzeć czarodziejowi prosto w oczy.

\- Haaarry, jak dobrze cię widzieć... - powiedział Voldemort z nutką drwiny w głosie.

Jednak jego słowa nie spotkały się z odpowiedzią. Potter nadal stał i twardo wpatrywał się w Riddle'a.

\- Oj, nieładnie... Nawet się ze mną nie przywitasz? Gdzie twoje maniery? - Z jego ust ponownie wyrwał się nienaturalny śmiech. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję, chłopcze. Przyłącz się do mnie. - W tamtym momencie od Voldemorta biła potęga i pewność siebie. - Jesteś po przegranej stronie, Harry, nie widzisz tego? Twoi bliscy ciągle giną. Dumbledore nie potrafi zapewnić im bezpieczeństwa. Ja mógłbym im to zagwarantować.

\- Nie. - Postawa chłopaka się nie zmieniła. Nadal stał wyprostowany, dumnie wpatrując się w przeciwnika.

\- Cóż za odwaga... Tak jawnie mi się postawić. Typowy Gryfon, lekkomyślne i nieprzemyślane zachowanie. Ale przecież masz coś ze Ślizgona, _prawda?_ \- ostatni wyraz Voldemort wypowiedział w Wężomowie, przez co jego niektórzy, mniej doświadczeni słudzy wzdrygnęli się z zaskoczenia.

\- _Przestań!_ \- wysyczał Harry ze zdenerwowaniem - Nic tym nie zdziałasz, Tom - dodał, już po angielsku. Przez użycie tego imienia wywołał gniew Voldemorta.

\- Nie? W takim razie, może przekonają cię inne... _Argumenty_ \- powiedział Riddle kierując różdżkę w stronę chłopaka. - _Expelliarmu_ s

Harry spróbował wyczarować tarczę, lecz zareagował zbyt późno. Jego różdżka poleciała wprost do ręki jego przeciwnika, a on sam z odrzutem twardo wylądował kilka metrów dalej, obok Snape'a.

Mistrz eliksirów zaś z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się całej tej scenie. Tylko co jakiś czas można było ujrzeć ulotne skrawki emocji pokazujące się w jego oczach. Mimo kamiennej twarzy, mężczyzna w środku bił się z myślami. Zastanawiał się, czy jest jakakolwiek szansa na wydostanie ich z tej sytuacji cało. Wcześniej pogodził się z przegraną, jednak wtedy był sam, jego pozycja szpiega została zdemaskowana i nawet gdyby się uratował, nie miałoby to większego znaczenia. Teraz za to, kiedy w grę wchodziło życie Złotego Chłopca, wszystko się zmieniało. Gdyby Potter zginął, cały Czarodziejski Świat straciłby nadzieję. Chłopak mógł zaważyć na wyniku wojny. _Nie, Potter zdecydowanie nie może zginąć..._

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Voldemorta.

\- Haaarry, zawiodłeś mnie... Miałem nadzieję, że choć przez chwilę będziesz się bronił. Czyżbyś był _aż tak_ słaby? - Jego różdżka ponownie skierowała się w górę. - W takim razie zobaczymy jak poradzisz sobie teraz... _Crucio_ _!_

Severus z przerażeniem patrzył na wiązkę światła lecącą w stronę jego ucznia. Bardzo dobrze znał ból towarzyszący temu zaklęciu, w końcu dopiero co go doświadczył. Wiedział, że Potter może tego nie wytrzymać. Był tylko nastolatkiem, a nawet dorośli często nie potrafią uniknąć konsekwencji takich tortur. _Przecież to może zrujnować jego układ nerwowy... -_ myślał. _Trzeba znaleźć jakieś wyjście, ucieczkę. Zaraz może być za późno._

Harry tymczasem był w piekle. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Miał wrażenie, że czuje każdy mięsień, każdą najmniejszą kostkę w swoim ciele. Trawił go żywy ogień. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć i krzyczeć aż do zdarcia gardła. Siłą woli jednak zmusił się do zaciśnięcia szczęki. Wiedział, że gdyby ją otworzył i poddał się pragnieniu, tylko by się upokorzył - a jego oprawca przecież właśnie do tego dążył.

Wreszcie piekielna tortura się skończyła. Potter cicho westchnął z ulgą. Zauważył, że klęczy na ziemi popierając się rękami, a jego oczy są mocno zaciśnięte. Nawet nie zauważył, że je zamknął.

\- I jak, Harry? Zmieniłeś zdanie? - zapytał Riddle ze sztucznym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nigdy! - wycharczał chłopak. Całe ciało niemiłosiernie go mrowiło.

\- Szkoda...

Harry oberwał Cruciatusem jeszcze dwa razy. Z każdym kolejnym zerknięciem na swego oprawcę widział narastającą wściekłość w jego postawie. Motywowało go to do nie poddawania się. Mimo to, miał coraz mniej sił. Ból coraz mocniej zakotwiczał się w jego ciele. Miał wrażenie, jakby wrastał w jego kości, płynął w jego żyłach.

Gdy po raz czwarty odmówił, Voldemort groźnie warknął.

\- Widzę, Potter, że jesteś nadzwyczaj uparty. W takim wypadku, zabawimy się inaczej.

Po tych słowach, czarnoksiężnik zamknął oczy. Po kilku sekundach ponownie je otworzył. Ich szkarłat nabrał jaskrawszej i jeszcze bardziej nienaturalnej barwy niż zwykle.

\- _Dolore_ _*! -_ Chociaż zaklęcie było wyszeptane, każdy doskonale je usłyszał. Gdyby nie maski na twarzach Śmierciożerców, obserwator tych wydarzeń mógłby dostrzec zaskoczenie z lekką dozą grozy malujące się na nich.

Nawet Severus Snape, który po ujawnieniu się Pottera niejako zszedł na dalszy plan, nie potrafił ukryć emocji. Czarny Pan używał tego rodzaju zaklęć tylko na "specjalne okazje", kiedy chciał wydobyć jakieś wyjątkowo strzeżone informacje. Wymagały one użycia sporej ilości mocy, nie mógł pozwalać sobie na to zbyt często, aby nie utracić jej na stałe.

Tak czarnomagiczne zaklęcia torturujące są niezwykle niebezpieczne i destrukcyjne. Dla mugoli w większości przypadków byłyby śmiertelne. Jeśli zaś chodzi o czarodziei, im silniejsza magicznie jest torturowana osoba, tym mniejsze skutki odczuwa. Jednak w chwili trwania zaklęcia, ból jest tak samo porażający.

Harry Potter o tego typu zakleciach nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Nie oszukujmy się, o nich nie opowiada się na lekcjach dla trzeciego roku, a tylko wtedy uczyła ich kompetentna osoba. Więc kiedy chłopak usłyszał inkantację nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że _Dolore_ będzie gorsze od _Cruciatusa_.

Ale było.

Chociaż niewybaczalne zaklęcie porownywał do piekła, to było gorsze z jednego prostego powodu. Jak wiedział, _Crucio_ zaliczane było do niewybaczalnej trójki, bo jego dłuższe używanie doprowadzało do - dosłownie - szaleństwa, na przykład rodziców Neville'a. Jednak łatwo wywnioskował, że to drugie było takich ograniczeń pozbawione.

Cierpienie przeciągało się coraz dłużej. Harry nie wiedział już w jakiej pozycji się znajduje i było mu raczej wszystko jedno. Bał się całkowicie zatracić, więc skupiał się na tym, by nie krzyczeć, choć miał nieodpartą chęć by to zrobić.

Nagle zaklęcie się skończyło. Lecz... tym razem nie odczuł ulgi. Ogarnął go dziwny niepokój. W podświadomości zdawał sobie sprawę, że przed nim jeszcze długa droga. Mentalnie przygotował się na kolejną dawkę zaklęcia.

\- _Intermisso_ _*!_

Na to nie był przygotowany. Spodziewał się powtórki poprzedniego zaklęcia. Jednak gdy uderzył w niego jaskrawożółty promień, poczuł coś innego. Jego kości zaczęły swędzieć. Ze skonsternowaniem zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort się nie pomylił. Chwilę później ta ewentualność odeszła w zapomnienie.

Zaczęło się od palców. Najpierw lekkie szturchnięcie. I wtedy wszystko ruszyło. Gdy wszystkie jego kości łamały się tylko po to, aby zaraz ponownie się złączyć i znów złamać, jedynym o czym marzył Harry była utrata przytomności. Kątem oka wychwycił, że Snape także oberwał jakimś zaklęciem.

Był cholernie zmęczony. Przekonany, że jego koniec jest już blisko, otworzył oczy pragnąć po raz ostatni spojrzeć na niebo, na którym widać było już pierwsze gwiazdy. Mimo trwania łamiącego kości zaklęcia, ogarnął go dziwny spokój. Spojrzał na psią gwiazdę. _Syriuszu_ _, żegnaj..._

Jego powieki powolnie opadły zakrywając szmaragdowe tęczówki. W ostatniej chwili przytomności ujrzał oślepiający blask. Kopuła okrywająca Privet Drive 4 została zniszczona.

Ostatnią rzeczą, która przebiła się do jego świadomości zanim odpłynął był głos Albusa Dumbledore'a.

 _Po długich i żmudnych poszukiwaniach z trwogą poczyniłam obserwację, że w kanonie nie ma żadnych zaklęć torturujacych oprócz niewybaczalnego. Wymyśliłam więc własne:_

 _*Dolores (łac.) - ból_  
 _*Intetmissum (łac.) - łamać_

 _Czytasz? Zostaw po sobie ślad. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co wam się w moim opowiadaniu podoba, a co nie._


End file.
